Spinal disorders such as degenerative disc disease, disc herniation, osteoporosis, spondylolisthesis, stenosis, scoliosis and other curvature abnormalities, kyphosis, tumor, and fracture may result from factors including trauma, disease and degenerative conditions caused by injury and aging. Spinal disorders typically result in symptoms including pain, nerve damage, and partial or complete loss of mobility.
Non-surgical treatments, such as medication, rehabilitation and exercise can be effective, however, may fail to relieve the symptoms associated with these disorders. Surgical treatment of these spinal disorders includes discectomy, laminectomy, fusion and implantable prosthetics. As part of these surgical treatments, implants, such as, for example, spinal constructs and interbody devices are often employed for stabilization of a treated section of a spine. For example, during surgical treatment, surgical instruments can be used to prepare a surgical site and the implants can be delivered to the surgical site for treating the spine section. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.